


Tired

by LipiMoon



Series: Roadhog is love, Roadhog is life [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LipiMoon/pseuds/LipiMoon





	Tired

You stared at the ceiling. With the blankets covering your body, you rest your arms on your tummy and simply continued to stare. You're tired but you can't seem to sleep it off. By yourself on this sorta cold bedroom, you noticed the door knob turning with a click but never bothered looking at the direction of who's coming in. Roadhog entered the room and made his way over to the king size bed with his soft thumping noise. Being next to the wall, Roadhog climbed on and settled next to you. He grumbled something to you that you would learn to understand over time like Junkrat. “Yeah, I can't sleep. I'm tired, not sleepy.” you chuckled to yourself but looked at him when he immediately dug his arm under the mattress to slip behind your waist and pulled you towards him. You cling to his chest and his big round tummy. Your head resting on his bulky arm, he placed his other arm on your tummy. Making smooth circles and resting his chin on your head. He grumbled again and you nestle your face closer, blushing. You closed your eyes and take slow breaths. Feeling yourself finally getting drowsy, you smiled and looked up at him. “I love you too, Roadhog.” you let your head rested while in that position. Roadhog stared at your face with his hollow mask but behind it, he was blushing and giving a small smile. He loves you dearly.


End file.
